


Let’s Hear it for the Boys

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dads being proud of their kids, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, set sometime after Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Based on the prompt from 8jodaiko: Clint and Johnny have a conversation
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Let’s Hear it for the Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).

“Will you look at that?”

Clint can’t stop the smile that splits his face. His emotions have been getting the better of him all day. 

“They make quite the pair,” Johnny agrees. 

They each sip their beer, lost in their thoughts as they watch the scene unfolding before them. It’s Johnny who finally breaks the silence. 

“He’s a good kid, your Patrick,” and Clint’s chest swells involuntarily with pride. “He’s been very grounding for David, I think.”

Clint watches his son swaying on the dance floor with his shiny new husband and shakes his head. “I was thinking the same thing about David.”

Johnny smiles at him and raises his beer. “To our boys,” he says. 

“To our boys,” Clint agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, drop me a line, let me know what you thought!
> 
> And come shout with me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin 
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
